vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zebruh Codakk
Summary Zebruh Codakk is a befriendable character in the visual novel Hiveswap Friendsim, appearing in Volumes 5, 8, and 16. He is a wealthy indigoblooded troll that lives in a giant mansion with his lusus, a zebra, as well as a few lowblood servants. He is overly flirtatious, if not downright perverted at times, and has an occupation as a prominent music reviewer, and in one bad ending, a nightclub owner. In Volume 5, the player meets him on Flushed Affirmations Day, his planet's equivalent of Valentine's Day, as he brings them back to his mansion and attempts to make advances on them. In Volume 8, he appears at the singer Chixie Roixmr's concert. Depending on the ending, he will either purchase the nightclub directly from the owner so Chixie can perform, or walk off to enjoy the concert. In Volume 16, he and the player go to ClownFest XXwreX, a music festival similar to Coachella except filled with homicidal alien clowns, so they can stage a false assassination attempt on juggalo celebrity Marvus Xoloto in order to meet him up close and personal. Depending on the ending, he will either accidentally kill the player with his Segway, get ripped apart limb from limb by purpleblooded trolls, or enjoy the concert in relative peace. Zebruh is loosely based off of webcomic author Dresden Codak, who has been heavily criticized for oversexualizing his female characters and masking it under the guise of promotion of social justice. Zebruh's sign is Sagmino, meaning that if he were to play Sburb/Sgrub, he would be a potential Hero of Doom and a Prospit dreamer. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''9-B Name: Zebruh Codakk Origin: MS Paint Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown (in his teens) Classification: Alien, Troll, Indigoblood, Doom Player, Music Reviewer, Incel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Trolls, being a nocturnal species, have potent night vision), Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As a high-blooded troll, he can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not screaming and is immune to mind control on Vriska's level), Poison Manipulation (Two castes higher than Terezi Pyrope, who was able to gorge herself on shaving cream and tobacco with no ill effects), and Acid Manipulation (Blood cast lower than Zebruh's can be under Alternian acid rain without any damage), Regeneration (Low; Same caste as Equius Zahhak) Attack Potency: At least Wall level '(Stronger than MSPA Reader) 'Speed: At least Peak Human (Should be faster than MSPA Reader on foot) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Wall level Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: High (Able to stand in the mosh pits of clown concerts for hours on end without a break, indigoblood physiology) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Hover Segway Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled at manipulation and has a seemingly extensive wealth of information regarding social issues, yet is somewhat gullible) Weaknesses: Zebruh is extremely thirsty for people he finds attractive, and desperate to fill his quadrants (the troll equivalent of romantic/sexual relationships). Gallery Zebruh 1.png zebruh 2.png zebruh 3.png zebruh 4.png zebruh 5.png you know i had to do it to em.png|♠ You know I had to do it to em. ♠ zebruh 7.png zebruh 8.png zebruh 9.png zebruh end 1.png|Zebruh's good ending. zebruh end 2.png|One of Zebruh's bad endings, after he rejects you for not being woke enough. zebruh end 3.png|One of Zebruh's bad endings, where he gets so irritated at the player that he gets his lusus to kick them through a closed door and out the other end. Im so sorry chixie i just wanted to help.png|I'm so sorry, Chixie. I just wanted to help. zebruh.png zebruh dies.png|Zebruh, look out, the juggalos are coming. Oh god. He can't hear us. He has Airpods in. zebruh and his lusus.jpg mspa reader dies.png bad end.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 9 Category:Aliens Category:Trolls Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Murderers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Animal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Rich Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters